Rin-chan
by Td03
Summary: If Rin caught that little green goblin demon instead of letting it ruin her well earned part time job? No pairings, hate Ryuji (But no bashing too). Insist? I'll only allow Yurin-fraternal, but Rin's still very much a violent person. Yes, I too am tired of the overly girly Rin. She's a demon, act like one. Focus more on her life instead of the 'I'LL DEFEAT SATAN' hobo.
1. Impatient Balsamine

**Rin-nee**

**Hey, Guys. I'm finally opening my laptop again. Talking with MidnigthSinXOXOXO encouraged to rekindle a 'dead' flame and I finally got pass that point of depressing over very cringe worthy first fanfictions. I'm not going to write anymore new stories, I'm going to complete the ones that already existed. I pretty much 'quit' fanfiction when I started straying to canons and I hate writing overused lines unless their particularly inspiring. I'm rewriting everything**─**except for this one though, this hasn't strayed to canon and thank god, it's not too bad so I'm not overdoing everything.**

**I won't just plain copy canon, plus I forgot some lines anyway, but it'll change overtime. And no romance, the only one I gender bent was Rin, and I hate Ryuji and I just plain hate every character other than Rin and Yuri.**

* * *

**Arc I: Disappointment of a Lost Blue Bellflower**

**Part 1 : Impatient Balsamine**

I did it so many times I don't even care if it's wrong or not.

That was what I thought the moment I punched the white haired asshole's jaw. Even if it will land me with hospital bills I sure hope to God he'll suffer the pain of loosing 4 teeth at once for at least a year.

"What is she?" the brown mopped dude shouted. If he's gonna call me an 'it' again I'll punch his dick. His face isn't handsome anyway, I doubt he'll a girlfriend any time later.

"She's a demon!" Pfft. I ain't the one killing innocent birds you fake Frau cosplayer!

"Let's get outta here!" And cut your hands off soon!

I noticed something wet on my hands after they carried the white asshole away. Looking at it, I sighed at myself. Great, I dirtied my hand with some random jerk's blood and saliva again. It was raining an hour ago. Convenient, I thought, and I half-assed cleaned my hand in the puddle.

A flap startled me a bit and the white pigeon I saved flew away. I glanced at its dead friends in complete pity. I dug my shoes' flat on the ground and buried the birds. I did a very short, quick prayer of 'May God never let your friends fate be repeated to others' because 'May God be with you and bless you His protection and bla bla bla' is quite ridiculous considering animals don't exactly have the human's rational mind to go in Heaven or Hell. Or, do they? The Old Man didn't think so- animals' animals.

Arriving at the Church, I did my mandatory routine of entering the monastary. I made sure to slap the stupid window that was seperating me with the old man to make sure he knows it's me.

"Ah… you lost little lamb… damaging objects of this holy place is wrong, you know? Admit your sins and pray you shall."

"I didn't do anything wrong," I propped my head on the window out of complete boredom.

"Then what made that scar on your cheek?" Shit! He looked through! Well no use hiding it.

"I fell down the stairs," A dog ran across my way and I suddenly stopped running and fell down on the sidewalk. But it's better to say I fell down the steps rather than a flat surface.

"Your back is dirty," He's persistent I'll give him that.

"The fall was quite severe," I hope he's proud that I added more complicated words in my vocabulary.

"And what caused the blood on your nose?"

"I got jealous of a really hot babe with giant boobs on-"

He ran out so fast, the curtain was blown over and I got a good view of him flexing his shoulders with solid pink hue on his cheeks. His idiotic moment was spiced up with his comment of "What?! After her, Rin! Show me the way!"

I didn't even laugh at him! I was so caught up thinking where I left my camera I didn't notice him strangling me.

"Die you little brat! You fought again didn't you?! Why do you always fight! You're a girl! Act like one!"

"Let me go, you old fart!" He let me go but gave me the cold shoulder.

"Someone from your part time job called a while before," he thinks I'm impressed with his back on me? "They said they don't need someone who won't come back after a delivery."

I huffed, "You're talkin' as if I can do some shitty work perfectly."

"Don't be such a pampered princess!" I glared at him for calling me one of those dumb blondes, "One day you'll have to leave the church and make your own living!" He pointed at himself, "And it's my job as your parent to prepare you for that day. Or do you want to be a nun and stay here?"

I gasped, "Like hell I'd waste my time healing random crybabies screaming about their injuries! Sides', who's want to stick around this old building?!"

"Dad, I finished packing for the trip. All that is left is my personal belongings."

"Oh, that's good."

Yukio, my fraternal-twin brother, nodded, "Welcome home, Rin-nee, did you fight again?"

"Aww, Ki-nii! That is not the first thing you say to your older sis who just got fired!"

"They may be twins, but they're the opposite of the pole!" My eyes widened when I heard that comment.

"Shut up!"

"Yukio the younger twin brother is a genius and fit athlete with high grades!"

"Guys…"

"But Rin the older twin sister always goes for trouble and fight at least 10 guys!"

"I'm telling you…"

"Ne, Rin-chan, it'll be better if you have a small portion of your angelic brother's traits here, Ha!"

"I said SHUT **UP!**"

The heater nearby then exploded in coincidence, adding some tension to my anger.

"Now I have to buy another heater…" then someone came in and said, "Father Fujimoto, you have a guest."

"Mah, I'm gonna go to bed," I announced, stood up and let him do his usual job.

"Wait, Rin-nee, let me treat your wound," my cute little brother (no matter how mature he acts he's still shorter than me, hell yeah!) offered, and me being the gorgeous, pretty, talented (They are just untapped. I know I have a talent besides cooking!) BIG sister of his just can't say no.

We went into Yukio's room, since the medi-kit is with him and my room looks like a raging elephant just took a nap on my bed.

"Ow! Ow! Watch it!" I mock whimpered pathetically when Yukio suddenly grabbed my finger. He opened his super special medi-kit with that weird sticker of a white clown and bandaged my fingers. I got distracted by my usual marvels of how delicate he is when healing me and how painful his little gestures on my scars when I saw a few stacks of neat, labeled boxes.

I sighed heavily, distracting Yukio a little, "So you're really moving away? After all these years… Hmph! So is this gonna be the last time you'll treat my wounds… Doctor~?" I teased him and elbowed him lightly. I'm glad it made him smile.

"Once I'm a doctor I'll be sure to treat your injuries better, but I might run out of supplies if you keep fighting, Rin-nee."

I pouted, but when I heard the familiar rip of a bandage being cut, I admired the super neat white cloth and lack of slight lingering pain from my fight with the white asshole, "Ah~ Good luck then! I know you can do it!"

"Thank you, Rin-nee," he shut the medi-kit, and asked, "Are you sure you'll be fine once I'm gone?"

My head snapped to him, "What? Come on! You're not gonna lecture me are you?"

He faced me with a sad frown and I can't help but feel really guilty for almost shouting at him, "I'm just worried. And not just me, Father and all the church residents are too, Onee-sama," when he started calling me that, I knew he was being serious.

I bit my lip nervously, "I-It's not like I wanted to, but- those guys really did deserve every pain I made them felt! They were butchering the birds! What's so wrong with what I did?!"

"Violence is never the answer," Yukio held my hand to prove his point.

I pouted, "You and the old man kept saying that over and over again. I tried_, _but they just won't listen and kept killing and hurting innocent animals! This talking thing takes too much time. It's better to use force and make them understand!"

"Onee-sama!" I shut my mouth instantly. Yukio rarely yell, and when he does it's usually to reprimand me. After some, really, really awkward silence on my part, I found the wooden floor to be more interesting than melted chocolate, "I'll try… harder."

I'm just glad he smiled again, "Now… about your job…"

I moaned exasperatingly and sprawled over his soon-to-be-my bed, but I didn't make a snappy comment for a few seconds.

"…I'm worried too. I know I don't look like it but I really do want to make a respectable life one day. I know I can be more mature but, I just don't see any chance, and something just always come between me and my job, like today…"

After I told him about the dead birds again, "Maybe that was a test for you," that's what he said.

I just had a terrible premonition, so I baited, "From who?"

He god damned grinned at me, "God."

I let out a mock roar and shoved him down on the floor and we promptly beat each other. I made sure not to hit too hard and he avoided my… ehem… chest, "You're being like the old man more and more, asshole!" I said that with love.

"Ah! There you arrrreee…" It was like in a live manga. Our annoying caretakers walked in and saw a sis on top of her bro. It wouldn't have been so awkward if they'd just stop pretending like they don't know we're not committing actual taboo romance shit.

"What!" I snapped.

Genka the Fat One chuckled and held up a poster, "Rin-chan! They're looking for a part-time job in the South Cross Mall."

"Part-time?" part-times are always better than a full 24/7 like a delivery girl, even if they get shifts.

"We called them and they said, 'come to for the interview quickly,'" Ichiro grinned.

"Ehh? Why'd you tell them first and not me? And an interview?! Now I have to play dress up- YOU PLANNED THIS WHOLE BULLCRAP!" Yukio restrained me from pulverizing them.

"You can thank us later Rin-chan!" another guy appeared. Fucking eavesdropper, Masamune!

"You all suck."

* * *

**Third Person who just damn knows everything**

'This doesn't exactly speak business,' Rin sweatdropped at Yukio's choice of attire, a slightly oversized sky blue dress, white short jeans beneath and white flats with black tips. It didn't tightly hug her figure but, it sure gave a big hint.

She sighed in acceptance at the poor choice of her limited feminine wardrobe and walked out of her room to head to the front entrance. Passing by a window she saw Shiro talking to a little girl and gave her a jar with a four leaf clover.

Rin smiled at drew her own clover, the one Shiro gave her years ago when she got scared of him telling horror stories about demons possessing people left and right and making them eating like zombies. She didn't like the way it bulge in her pocket so she took it out and sealed it shut in a small plastic bag so she can bring it with her everywhere. Its dead now, reduced from healthy green to sick brown, but it was sort of special so she still keep it.

Once the little family was gone she walked through the door to see him waving, 'he must be grinning stupidly now,' she thought.

"Must be hard being an exorcist," Rin remarked, "Counseling little kids about things that don't exist. How'd you keep a straight face saying all that?"

Shiro chuckled, "Oh, demons exist, all right. They're inside our hearts," Shiro smiled, "Anyway, what's with the dress?"

Rin childishly blew raspberries, "the guys made me go for an interview- wah!" Shiro grabbed her hand and twirl her around.

"And you look very pretty, why can't you dress more often?" he successfully made her blush, "Aww, you grew up beautifully! Why, I seem to recall a little cute you calling me, 'Daddy! Daddy!'"

She stammered, she was sure she looked like a hot paprika! "S-stop saying such things! I-It's embarrassing! I'm grown up now!"

"Heh? I don't see any adult around here… HA!"

"YOU FOOL!" Shiro laughed and she soon joined in.

"Alright, I took away enough time from you, go now."

"'Kay, bye old man," she left shortly afterwards.

* * *

**Awkward interview, being an overall klutz, showing off my cooking skills, impressing the boss, got accepted, giddy fluttering in my stomach as I told the others about it **(Wow)

**Getting out of the booth,**

I noticed a little girl trying to get her scarf that was blown by the wind. I quickly caught it and gave it back to her.

"Here, this is yours right?" I blinked, recognizing the girl to be the same one Dad just given that lucky charm.

The scarf seemed to be picked up by the wind, so I tightened my grip on it, but I was confused. I don't feel any breeze. I almost freaked out when my vision started making me see a little critter pulling the end of the scarf.

Before it got away, my quick reflexes caught its tail, and I examined the little guy. For lack of better word, it was round. Its color was like puked green, big white eyes with glowing yellow rings, big red diamond shaped nose and weird looking red hands with sharp long nails. Its mouth was rather big, with little sharp fangs, and it has two flat red feet. If only it's webbed, then at least I can conclude this is some mutated frog from a madman's lab.

"What are you?" I wondered.

"D-Don't touch it! It's really bad!" the girl spoke.

I glanced at the little critter struggling to get away from my grip. Any more muscle it'll rip its own tail, "Do you know what it is?"

"It's a bad fairy!" There goes my image of pretty little humans wearing flowery dresses, "It has lots of friends and they always come to my room and they're mean to me! Lately they started following me out of my room."

"Are you sure this isn't just some advanced toy your parents bought to play prank with you?" I took a really, really stretched guess. There is no way this thing is even a toy. I can see it breathing and its movements are too human like to be a mecha.

"It's real! You have to believe me! My parents don't believe me, they think I'm crazy, but I'm not! They're real! They're-"

"Woah! Woah! It's okay, I believe you! See? I'm pulling its cheeks now!" I pulled its cheek to make it seem smiling. Its skin has a little fur, a little soft, "Come on! Smile wider, you little meanie!"

The girl clamped her mouth shut but I can tell she was laughing. I grinned and made funny faces while forcing the little thing does the same.

"You know what? I'll take this little guy and I'll make sure he won't bother you anymore!"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, sure, now hurry up. Your parents must be worried. Oh, I think you shouldn't tell them about him or his friends if they really do think your nut- weird."

"B-But Father Fujimoto told me I should tell them everything so they can help me."

"Yeah, but from the sounds of it they seem to can't see this guy. Heck, I just saw him for the first time in my life. Maybe we have special eyesight or something? I'll ask the ol- Father Fujimoto. Why don't you go back to the church and talk to him next time about these… fairies?"

"Okay, thank you, Onee-san! I-I'm Yui!"

I smiled, "Well nice to meet you, Yui. I'm Rin," after that she ran back to where her house must be. Now…

I stared at the weird looking fairy on my lap. It had stopped trying to get away after a minute. It stared at me with the same none existent ferocity I have.

"…Now what do I do with you?"

It cooed, and I fought every urge to giggle right then and there.

I failed horribly.

"Can you talk? My name is Rin! What's yours?"

It just cooed again.

"Hmm… How about I give you a nickname? Want that?"

It nodded.

"Okay! Uh, um…" I trailed, 'Damn it, I didn't think naming would be so hard,' I started to pull out names from my mind randomly,

"Ao? Aka? Any color you like?"

Its wide mouth quirked down, displeased, "Umm… Guy? Lee? Klein? Sora? Gin? Scarf? Toy?" It bounced up on my lap in frustration, "Bounce? Jump? Hop?" It shook its head again.

"Argh! Just pick a name already!" It tilt its head and pointed me, "Me?" It perked, "Me? That's it? No? Me what? Mee… Mee?" It hopped, "Okay, if that's what you want," I frowned, "So why are you bothering Yui?"

Mee* started talking, but in an alien language I have no knowledge about. I sighed at my pathetic attempt to understand its body language, "Can you promise me you won't bother her anymore? She's really scared you know."

Mee didn't say anything but subdued its head. I can tell it's reluctant, but is feeling guilty- probably. I'm a horrible translator, "It's okay, just don't do that again. But still, what should I do with you? Do you have a home?"

It shook its head. Speaking of which…

"Are you a guy or a girl?"

Mee huffed and pumped its chest, and seemed to be flexing its muscle, "Alright, alright, you're a guy. I get it. How about you come with me? I can sneak you in my room. My little brother is going to leave and my Dad respected my privacy. He won't even know you're there, but you'll have to hide from the caretakers when they clean my room whenever it's too messy."

Mee mewled, and hopped on top of my head and snuggled there affectionately. I made a tiny smile and patted its head- and by extension myself- and wondered why does no one seem to notice this little fairy thingy? I went inside the supermarket and finished my shift, and left for home feeling satisfied that I finally secured a job for more than a day.

* * *

**Balsamine (_Impatiens_) **is a genus of about 1k species of flowering plants, commonly referred as **Touch-me-not **in Europe and NA, **jewelweed **for Neartic species, **balsam **in tropical areas. Some are annual plants from early summer until the first frost, while perennial species' are found in milder climates and can flower all year. Regardless of their lifespan, they can grow up to 2 meters (7 feet) tall and their leaves are entire and shiny, has a thick water-repellent cuticula that gives them a greasy feel, and its flowers are horn-shaped spur for the most part, with at least the upper petals insignificant by comparison. They're somewhat similar to those of **violets (_Viola_), **an unrelated genus.

*Mee is pronounced Mi'I.


	2. Rejected Carnation

**Rin-nee**

**For the record, I was NOT imitating Shiemi's nickname for her tamed beast. I don't even know its name was Nii. Mee was originally mine! I come up with it when I was eating noodle, which, in Indonesian, is called 'Mie' pronounced 'Mii'. I always skip scenes of the side characters so I didn't know about Nii when I named Mee.**

* * *

**Arc I: Disappointment of a Lost Blue Bellflower**

**Part 2 : Rejected Carnation**

**Rin**

Coming back from the grocery store, I, for the rare few times in my life, happily walked back to my home. My blue dress was slightly soaked since it was raining for a few minutes, but at least the weather cleaned the dirty smudges on it.

Mee wasn't struggling or trying to escape, anymore. In fact, he didn't even go out of his way at all. He just sat quietly on my head. He seemed very meek all of a sudden.

But he seemed eager when I talked to him, mewling when I pat him. He even seemed sort of afraid when I frowned at him.

I thought it was some fairy thing.

* * *

**A few hours prior,**

**Mee**

Omiking Omiking Omiking Omiking I am being _hugged_ by My Lord's Spawn! I can feel it in her heartbeat! That fire! She must be a spawn of my lord- but she has His blue fire! I have to get away! I HAVE to get away! She is going to kill me! Her hands are cupping me! I'm doomed! I DON'T WANT TO BE BURNED! If I'm injured with His blue fire I won't be able to regenerate back in Gehenna! I won't be able to walk again! Humans call it death, I don't like the way they talk about death. I don't want death! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I still want to play!

My Lord's spawn's hands stopped pulling my face, but her hands are looming over me. SHE'S GONNA BURN ME FOR SURE! I'M DEAD! I AM SO DEAD!

I stood frozen, undeniably terrified as she stared at me right in the eye. And my eye is big. PLEASE TELL SHE WON'T GAUGE MY EYES OUT!

"…Now what do I do with you?"

I squeaked in terror. I'm scared. She's going to punish me. What is she going to do to me?!

She giggled. She GIGGLED! I'M DEAD!

"Can you talk? My name is Rin! What's yours?"

I whimpered. She's asking my name? Does she want to remember my name? I'm going to be sacrificed for honor? I don't want to die. But it's an honor. I told her my name. But she doesn't seem to understand. I can't be sacrificed without my name! It would be a cowardly death!

"Hmm… How about I give you a nickname? Want that?"

What? Want _what_? I want a nickname? I am going to be bestowed a name by My Lord's spawn?! This is even better than my ugly, stupid name! Yes! Yes! Yes!

"Okay! Uh, um… Ao? Aka? Any color you like?"

I cringed at the idea of being named by colors. I'm a horrible green. And my red is all wrong! I would love blue but that is for Lord Satan only. I must deny that name. I'm unworthy for it.

"Umm… Guy? Lee? Klein? Sora? Gin? Scarf? Toy?" I bounced on her lap, but not too hard, though I doubt she would even feel anything- she IS My Lord's spawn. She's strong, but it seems she's having a hard time naming me. Come on! I bounced, Just name me! Name me! Name me! Name me!

She scrunched up her eyes, "Bounce? Jump? Hop?" I shook my head. You shouldn't ask for my approval, your highness! You can name me anything and I'll love it! It's the highest honor!

"Argh! Just pick a name already!" No no no! I want YOU to name me! I pointed her, "Me?" I perked, that doesn't sound bad. And it's a reference to one's self! "Me? That's it? No? Me what? Mee… Mee?" I jumped in giddiness. She made up her mind! I'm named by one of the high demons! BY LORD SATAN'S SPAWN! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER OF MY LIFE!

She frowned. I flinched, but readied myself. I have just been named by a princess. I shall carry whatever life I have left with dignity! I won't cower anymore! "So why are you bothering Yui?"

Uh… I'M SORRY, your highness! I'm sorry I'm such a coward! Please don't punish me! She was just so sweet and stupid and it was funny as hell scaring her! I don't like her! I like how her eyes are swollen with water. It looked funny! And it was totally weird! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!

She sighed, "Can you promise me you won't bother her anymore? She's really scared you know." Alright, I won't! I bowed, though it was really hard for a goblin like me, my feet aren't exactly a suitable to be bend. I promise I won't anymore, your highness Rin!

"It's okay, just don't do that again. But still, what should I do with you? Do you have a home?"

No, I don't. We goblins don't usually have a permanent place to stay. And I have been in Assiah for a year now, I don't know if my brethren had found a place or still swarmed Prince Astaroth's swamps or not.

"Are you a guy or a girl?"

I puffed to pump my chest, and I flexed my arms. I'm one of the strongest goblins from my family, second only to Mother!

"Alright, alright, you're a guy. I get it. How about you come with me? I can sneak you in my room. My little brother is going to leave and my Dad respected my privacy. He won't even know you're there, but you'll have to hide from the caretakers when they clean my room whenever it's too messy."

I'm blessed. I am so lucky! Little Brothers and Little Sisters and Mother are going sooooo jealous! I mewled, I am so happy. Your highness is so nice! I hopped on top of her highness' Rin's head and snuggled there. I like her touches. She's not as mean as My Lord. She lets me stay and touch her. I can feel it! Her fire is breathing inside her body, but I'm not burned. Maybe My Lord's mate is special so Princess Rin's flame wasn't burning up her host?

I stayed quiet on top of her head as she worked with her hands with the spices inside the building I learned to call it 'supermarket'. There was a really stupid looking fat, short human who talked to My Young Lord. I was confused. That human was very rude, why didn't she just burn her? I didn't question her though and let her do her business.

She declared that she's done and we both left the supermarket. I saw the gray sky. I knew lots of water is going to fall soon. I spread my body on top of her head to shield her from the wetness, but I'm just too small. The water stopped dropping, and she was wet. Just a little though, it seems like her fire warmed her. It warmed my belly too. It felt really, really nice. It was different from My Lord's fire, which quickly burnt my fingers when I accidentally touched His trail.

She was also very nice, she talked to me and I replied her happily. I really like it when she pat my head. I cringed a little whenever she sounded angry, or frowned at me. I thought she's punish me but she hadn't. I wonder, she seemed to know Assiah really, really well.

I thought it must be a royalty thing.

* * *

**Rin**

I actually did a very horrible job trying to hide Mee. Soon enough, I gave up on sneaking him inside my skirt since he only made it bulge in an odd way. I don't want to risk the old man finding out. Maybe he had the same special eyesight and can see Mee too. He never allowed me to have a pet- Not that I blame him on this one, since animals seems to really like me. They just keep following me around. But Mee's the first weird one.

I thought up a small plan and hoped it'd work to get Mee inside. I let him wait outside first, and entered the dining room.

"Tadaima!" I shouted my return as usual, and as usual, I somehow made the place brighter with them smiling at me. I don't know why. Ki-nii always said that the atmosphere is quiet whenever I'm not at home, I think he's teasing my loud voice.

But maybe I won't talk much today. I'm pretty beat, and the south wind won't come for a long while. I'm too warm. Damn fireplace- who lit it with that many coals?

"Rin-chan!"

"Congratulations, Rin!"

"Rin, you're wet! Did you do it? How di-" I punched Ichiro square on his nose, "It was raining for a while! I did not do such thing!" I stammered and we all laughed. Good, everyone's here, including Ki-nii and the old man, hurry up, Mee!

* * *

**Mee**

I did my best to sneak inside this wretched place. Why does Young Lord host a body that stays here of all places? And why is she keeping the host still? I don't like this place! I can smell exorcists' trails everywhere here! It's disgusting! Young Lord should not be here!

I ran quickly to the room where she pointed earlier- her host' room in this accursed place- I have to inform My Lord about her. I scrunched up my nose at the stinging smell of holy water beneath the floor. If she broke this stupid floor she'll drown in there!

I called out to My Lord through the telepathy He blessed the demons upon birth. All demons have to be inflicted with King Satan's blue fire so we can communicate with Him from Assiah, as His essence was so powerful, all of his hosts in Assiah burn after a few moments of exposure. But we can't call out to him anytime we want. It has to be very urgent and very important. And no demon ever wants to cross His way.

_My Lord! My King! I am your goblin in Assiah! I have some things to tell!_

I waited. And waited. And waited. And was glad when Lord Satan did not ignore my call.

_You are lucky I have been bored for years now, or I'll snuff out your annoying voice! What is it?_

_Thank you, My Lord. I found a kin of yours here! She-_

_That's it? You found one of my spawn there? So what- Wait, 'she'? I killed my last daughter six centuries ago. She was utterly useless! I have no daughter anymore!_

_Yes, she! She found me! She touched me! I felt your fire in her!_

_MY fire?_

_Y-Yes. I-I was unaware your kin inherit your fire, but it was unmistakable! What I felt in her essence was really your fire, My lord!_

He hummed, and I knew whatever he was going to say will determine my fate. I'm scared. Lord Satan created several demons as His child by mating high class female demons. All of us demons know about His spawns. But I never knew about a spawn of his inheriting His fire, no Prince nor Princess had.

I hitched.

_What is her name?_

_Rin._

I was glad to hear him laughing. It was gleeful, but lacked the malice he was infamous to have. My fate has not abandoned me.

_You certainly brought me… most interesting news… I shall send my son to get her. Yes… If she is who I think she is… Teehee! You! Offer her your blood so I can speak to her!_

_Yes, My Lord! I won't disappoint you!_

_Good… Just stay where you are…Who to send… Astaroth shall come. This is most welcoming news, you have my thanks, goblin._

He cut off the telepath. It was fine. It was better than fine! I pleased My Lord! Now, I have to give His spawn my blood. Is there a nice, clean cup somewhere? It has to be special. But I have to be careful of the concoction these exorcists must consume.

I jumped to the place they usually call a 'kitchen' and found some shiny things. I wanted to break them. Break them all. They looked so fragile. But I can't make any loud noise. It would alert these exorcists about me. These breakable things are lined up pretty neat- Oh! This glass smelled like Young Lord, she must have used this one!

* * *

**Rin**

The sukiyaki was good, not as good as Rin's homemade though. Homemade cooking is always better than the take-outs the guys keep buying for meals.

It was a wonderful farewell for Yukio.

With a nice tap, tap, tap of her fingers busily poking the wooden walls, Rin opened the door to her room. She didn't slap it this time. Today her body was in an unusual fatigue.

It wasn't nice. Hot sparks crawling up one's spine isn't nice- no, not at all.

Especially when one doesn't even know why her neck was achingly stiff as ice but hot as fire at the same time.

She almost didn't care if the little creature she found had made it into her room, safely hiding or got caught by a paranoid nun and had its insides out.

The room was very dimly lit by the moonlight that seeped through the transparent curtains- Just silky cloth covering the frames. No glass. She likes feeling the wind blew through the glass-less window.

And sneaking away in the middle of the night, hoping vainly to get lost in the streets that she knew like the back of her hand.

There was something appealing in the air tonight. It was freezing, just the way she likes it. Yet it doesn't make her warm breath puff visibly. The best way she can describe it is that the freezing temperature make her _warm_.

Or maybe it was the distinction. The freezing wind made her aware of _her_ heat.

Usually she'd sleep nude- the guys and nuns respected her privacy- but today she was just so tired- Or sleepy. Maybe it was the rain a few hours ago.

Stretching her arms, she exhaled relaxingly. Untying her hair and letting it loose- she almost freaked out when the moonlight showed her a three-dimensional view of the little green ball bleeding on her night table.

"Mee?" She called with a breathless gasp.

Truthfully, she was expecting him to- I don't know- get tangled up somewhere, got lost in some corner rat hole, hiding under her bed waiting for her. Not… this… with his abnormally big left arm _cut off_ from his round body. The red liquid was splashed in a gory- _beautiful-_ way, messing her wrist-watch, thrown bracelets, alarm clock and little tinkers on the wooden table.

Resistance to gore had built up in her soul with all the physical abuse she witnessed at the hands of the local bullies she personally sent to hospitals, she gently cupped Mee and put his small body on her bed. Even in the darkness and under the florescent light, she can see the white sheet was quickly stained by his blood.

Searching blindly with her arm for spare used bandages she usually throw underneath her bed, she dusted the soft cloth and pressed it on Mee's empty left side.

He was whimpering, but he didn't cry out or try to run away when she treated his _severe_ wounds. Rin was no expert on this medical stuff, but she can't exactly go Yukio's room, wake up her little brother who is a very light sleeper and say '_Hey, I made a friend with a really weird fairy and his arm got cut off, can you stop him from bleeding out?_'

As if.

She didn't realize she was staring at nothing until she felt Mee nudged her back. How he managed to walk behind her she had no desire to know at the moment.

Yawning, "You shouldn't move just yet," she reprimanded him. She turned her head and saw him pushing her glass with his healthy arm. _He wants me to drink? Did he accidentally cut himself when he got me some water from the freaking kitchen?_

No. Yukio probably brought it here for her.

She plucked his arms off her glass and place his little body on the other side of the bed- the clean side. She can just say she had an early period to explain the blood.

A stab of pain shot through her chest. It had been happening since this afternoon. Nothing she can't handle, but it was a bitch to not gasp for breath and choke her neck. It's dry again.

Her arms felt heavy even, and it was hard to keep her head straight. She woke up from her near-slumber when she felt the glass was sizzling hot. Damn Yukio and his rare burst of evil pranks!

She sighed and blew the surface of the water. Hmm… the scent is really… sweet… She took a sip.

Her breath hitched, and she licked her lips for any and all lingering taste of it.

_The spark burns_

She gulped it all down. Then, she fell asleep.

_Basking in the warmth_

* * *

**Carnation **is a herbaceous perennial plant native to the Mediterranean region since 20 centuries ago. It can grow to 80 cm tall, have 15 cm slender glaucous grayish leaves and its flowers are produced singly or up to five together in a cyme, sweetly scented, and was originally a bright pinkish-purple flower called **Clove pink**, but its been cultivated to have other colors. A yellow carnation symbolizes rejection.

* * *

**I have written 1.252 for the next chapter and I still have many ideas so I'll update this fairly quickly than my usual rate- but definitely not until Saturday- 4 English essays and a Chemistry Basic Rules &amp; Mole/Molarity Concept. T^T, wish me luck on getting 99% grade, please!**


	3. Regretful Rue

**Rin-nee**

**I hope my Rin isn't out of the personalized character I set. I'm confusing the personalities between her and my female Danny Phantom...**

* * *

**Arc I: Disappointment of a Lost Blue Bellflower**

**Part 3 : Regretful Rue**

**Astaroth**

A sister?

He had a little sister?

Those were the thoughts plaguing the youngest Prince of Gehenna ever since the King of Hell informed him of the existence of a younger Princess- and she apparently, is inside the church that has _exorcists_ crawling!

He just hoped she's not as crazy as Hecate, his- what do humans call it? Dead?- older sister. Damn witch.

His physical appearance was quite young, around late teens. He was dressed almost completely in dirty red, dark red shirt, dark green pants, barefoot and an odd black trench coat with blood red linings. He also wore dark red boots and a red street, metal spiked collar around his neck. The only thing breaking his decaying appearance was his snow white hair and black abyss eyes. The rotting demons licking his body- yet not ruining his body- gave him an aura of danger despite the rather easy going smile on his face. (2)

He was heading towards the room where she supposed to be sleeping in.

His loyal demons were currently… _occupied_. In other words, they were wreaking havoc on that wretched room where those damnable priests pray to God.

Though, they're not attacking blindly. He had brought half a quarter of his army to distract the exorcists running this ugly place.

It won't be ugly once he rots the very people living here.

For now, he was gazing down on his sister's vulnerable form.

His swears his heart skipped a beat, just now.

Just for a moment, he almost thought that she was Father. Long silky, slightly messy hair aside, her hair color, the slight tan, a number of facial characteristics- all of it were His features, but much more feminine.

When he dared touch her arm, his demons almost heed his accidental call to protect him from _the_ blue fire.

_It is strange though,_ he thought as he lifted her in his arms, taking in beautiful, instinctual sight of her power beneath this Assiah body. If he didn't make any physical contact with her, she was utterly, undeniably a mere human girl.

She was breathtaking. He wouldn't be surprised if his many siblings might try to mate her. With that fire in her… however, while it was very much Satan's blue flames, it was… dare he say it- weak? As if it had been split in half-

"Get away from my daughter!"

_DAMN EXORCIST!_ He thought as he was forced to let go of HIS little half-sister from the Paladin's fire breath who claims to be her father. The very notion angered him, as if any of his kin would be as low as an exorcist!

* * *

**Shiro**

Where was the stand-off? Where was the explosion of suspense? Where was the boasting of grand plans? Where was the old, familiar, cliché battle-cry?

It was all unexpected.

There had not been any demon attacks near a church. Demons tend to stay away from holy grounds. The lack of attacks made the place relatively safe, but at the same time, safe places relaxes. And the protection made us lax.

Astaroth had managed to get inside the church- to Rin's bedroom no less in the middle of the night.

The peak of every demon's prowess no less.

I sent the Demon King of Rot away with fire- his weakness, and quickly took hold of Rin who Astaroth threw away to avoid the fire. I didn't add much power in it, Rin was very much still human so it won't affect her, but she still has demon blood in her heart.

"Ichiro set up the barriers!" I commanded right after securing my hold on her limp form.

"But we already set up 3 layers!" came the answer across Rin's bedroom.

"DOUBLE IT!"

"WE CAN'T HOLD IT ANY LONGER!"

"HOLY WATER TRIPLE-C INTO THE SEWERS!"

"IT'S TOO LATE, ASTAROTH'S DEMONS ARE INSIDE!"

"Tch," I cursed- inwardly of course, and briefly wondered how she was still sound-asleep with all the commotion.

I arrived to see the rest taking care of Astaroth and his demons- what was with the freaking van?! No matter! I pushed the booth and walked down to the forbidden basement.

Whatever the reason is, it's a good thing Rin was still asleep. If she knew, she'd ask questions, and if he told her, she won't be considered human anymore by Mephisto and he'll take her away. She can't know about this.

"Know… about what?"

* * *

**Rin**

"Know… about what?" my question was slurry. I'm hungry, and sleepy. But my sensitivity are strained, I can feel it- I can't feel anything but my insides.

It's like I'm on fire.

But it's un-rationally _warm_.

He didn't realize he had been mumbling aloud with his thoughts.

She cracked an eye open, too tired but she just had to give him a glare, "What do I can't know?"

It sounded more like a vicious hissing.

"It's nothing." He dismissed.

He _dismissed her. A D-_

I blinked. And slightly shook her head to clear her mind. So he didn't want to answer her question, why did she felt… rage?

Whatever anger I felt died quickly, and my eyes almost drooped again as I felt that fire… tingling. Call me crazy, but it was like my body was nothing but a cold, hollow shell housing a little fire. Florescent light reaching out, flickering hands trying to grab that-

-Red chest of drawers?

I squinted my eyes, the only light resource there is in this- whatever basement this is- is from above.

The old man had not said a word, and only inserted something on the lock- it was his tiny, shiny, old golden key he always wore around his neck but never use that I had questioned about once.

He had dismissed me that time too.

Opening the red chest, I saw him gazing seriously at sword sheath. It had a dark, navy blue casing, with Shiro's name grazing it in white, and silver hilt.

She can feel the flickering flames peeling off and on and in and out with that-

_Thing._

_Seal._

_Abomination._

-sword.

"This is a Koumaken." Old man started talking, but he's… off? "It is called Kurikara. It has been passed down from generation to generation, and something of yours is sealed inside it." He took the sword out, and held it slightly above its previous resting place.

_Not even looking at me in his arms._

_Not even acknowledging ME, the Dau-_

"What are you saying?" was what I decided to let out, that split rage was torn as I felt… contentment… as that flickering flames are rolling off with that sword and vice versa.

"This sword is more important than your life." He gruff out, but I can hear his heartbeat.

He was afraid.

_Delicious._

"You can never let anyone hold it but you. You can never let it go from your hold."

_Your birthright, Princess._

"Just." He paused. "Never draw it."

_Is he saying I should never draw what is MINE?_

Something caught my line of sight, and I had to jerk- letting my body fall on the ground- to shift the old man away from that familiar, bloody red arm from hitting Shiro's face.

Fully aware now, I stood up in anger at him. "Mee! What the hell are you doing?!"

The little thing just kept making slurry shouts at Shiro, and then proceeded to bite his legs. "MEE!" My burst somehow shook him and he let go of old man's ankle, and whimpered beneath me. I bent down and hold him, giving him pointed looks.

"Rin?" He was shocked- and angry. "You… You can see them?" I tried to stand up but my legs gave way. I feel weak.

* * *

"'Mi'i'?" Shiro mumbled in shock as he witnessed Rin getting out of his grasp and cradled the bloody goblin. "Rin… you knew?"

Rin was confused, "Knew what?"

"That!" Shiro pointed the demon she was holding, "is a demon- a goblin."

She blinked, "I thought he's a fairy. Yui said so." Mee struggled out of her grasp and sprinted upstairs- upstairs? Knowing that the church is a one floor building, "Wait, where are we?" She didn't recognize this empty space and the big red wardrobe thingy occupying it- but she did recognize where those stairs lead to. "Are we… under the monestary?" She touched the wall, but then suffered one of the most horrible shock in her life- a very painful _burn_ she absolutely despised.

"What the **fuck **was _that_?" she hissed.

"These walls are splashed with holy water. Your demonic heritage would prevent you to touch it without receiving pain."

"My… I'm-?"

"Yes. You're a demon. You're not just any demon. You're Satan's daughter."

_Remember those pretty blue fire-_

Too many too much, a lot of people had already called her that but it never escaped his mouth. "…Why now?"

The two were well aware of the shouts outside, sounds of fights. "I know you're not foolish. You know that little creature. It's a demon. And you're one too. We have protected you all this time but now they found out about you. And now they want to take you to their world."

"Wait! I'm a demon! What about Yukio?!" Telltale of tears were so not beginning to form. It would pervert her name and reputation. "He's? We're not?"

_-the one in your dreams?_

"When you two were born, Yukio was too weak. The demon power inherited from Satan rejected him, and instead chose you." His voice was noticeably softer, "You are still twins. However, you have Satan's power, while he does not."

_You're always different. You know it._

"So, so, but- why now?"

"I can raise you as a human."

"Huh?" As a human? But he just said she's a demon!

"Despite your and Yukio's demon blood, I can still raise you two as humans. So I can never tell you anything about your birthright. If you know, they, the Vatican, will never let you live."

_He is a Human._

"So that's it then? I'm a-" She was cut off when the whole building shook. Shiro then ran upstairs and Rin followed him.

There was a really crazy looking white haired guy mounting on top of a ruined truck, and poisonous looking mushrooms started rotting the walls and floors. Before Rin could say anything however, Shiro grabbed her shoulders and guide her back down to another passage that seems to be going forever.

"Rin, you have to hide. Hide and run. Here, take this phone. There's only one number, my best friend. He'll take care of you. These demons are going to capture you. You have to go away form here!"

"Wait! What about-" He gripped her a little harder and turned her around. When she faced him however, he had shut the one way entrance and locked her inside.

"HEY! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT, YOU DAMNED BASTARD! LET ME OUT!" She didn't know how long she kept shouting and bashing that trapdoor. If she was just strong enough to lift whatever weight Shiro put on the locked door. She's not strong enough! If she had power…

She's… a demon.

_I am a Demon._

It would make sense. It was an appalling work of fabricated explanation though. But it brought the entire point. It would explain for her freakish strength and nasty behavior everyone seems to be exasperated of. So they all know? Everyone know about her? The old man, the guys, the nuns, her classmates, those strangers, do they know? Does everyone but her know? Even those demons? Even Satan? Does Yukio…

It was all wrong. There was a special place in Hell for the bastard who's uncorking her mind with feverish bony fingers, oh yes, there was.

_With a sudden burst of rage enveloping her core- however fleetingly-_

She pushed with all her might. Channeling all of her strength on her hand she punched her way out for answers. Once light crept in the dark passageway she eagerly threw herself out.

If there was a battle taking place in this run-of-the-mill place of worship it looks like her side is horribly losing. Genka is down with Masamune and stuck on a pile of rubbles away from the others. Ichiro doesn't seem to be aware of anything and kept digging through Kyodo's infected side. And Shiro's facing with a dirty minotaur.

She had to save him. She had to… do _something_ at least. Searching the vicinity, she found what maybe the only weapon around. She grabbed the pitchfork and threw it to the minotaur's face.

Without wasting anytime, Shiro stood up on the downed demon and started some sort of praying- sounds like painful insults to her- to him.

"-Be gone to the chain of eternal darkness, where ye shall not hear nor see!" The demons mouth seemed to bulk, and then he dissolved with a violent scream accompanied with unruly black mass. She didn't particularly care about the aftermath results. She ran to Genta who had splinters sticking in his legs. Shiro just kept alternating orders on them to broaden the defense.

"Wait, shouldn't we heal them first?"

Shiro turned to her, but it was like looking at a parody, or a terrible movie adaptation. It certainly didn't do him any justice to look at her as if she had spouted an idiotic question. "Our top priority right now is to get you to safety. These demons are after you. We must-"

"So if I go away then this is all over, isn't it?" Rin cut him off.

Shiro winced. Maybe he was a bit too harsh. But Rin was always one of those who doubts everything. She never took anything at face value, she overthink things too much, suspect everything with ulterior motives. Everything came off as a lie at some point to her so she never took much seriously. She'd only take his words if he showed her just how dangerous and serious this situation is.

But right now, right now is probably one of those rare times where Rin actually wanted that false pretense she believed to be.

She flailed her arms around, "I don't understand! You're telling me I'm a demon? So you all know? And you never even planned to tell me!"

Masamune stood up, "Look, Rin-chan, we're sorry. We're sorry to burden you with everything all in one night but it's for your safety. You can't know, if you do we're not allowed to let you live."

"And why is that?! Who's not allowing you? I'm- I'm just-"

"Listen, we don't have much time. It's doing to be dawn soon, so the demons will be restless. They'll come back with another wave, you have to go!" Not a moment later another pound came by. When they turned to the entrance hall that lead to her room there was a giant, nastier version of Mee. With no restraints, he looked like a rabid fat dog with a bloody shoulder thanks to the lack of arm.

"God lives in my palm!" Someone cried, and seconds later Kyodo had punched right into Mee's gigantic eye. It was as if it was a cue and the others quickly aided him to beat the living daylights out of the upgraded Mee.

"Wait! No, stop it!" Rin called out and put herself on the line.

"Rin! Get away, it'll attack you!" Ichiro warned.

"Because you're provoking him!" She snapped at him, pointing her finger as to emphasize her point of him being an idiot. "Go away! He's my friend! Don't hurt him!"

"Friend? Rin, do you have any idea what you're saying? You're talking nonsense!" Shiro glowered.

With a growl, she responded, "No. _You_ are talking nonsense! Mee's my friend! Get that into your thick heads! You're being ridiculous 'cause your differentiating humans and demons!"

He… didn't know what to say to that, in all sense of the word. Rin would find it quiet horrible if she ever find out that he was seeing an image of a much younger Yuri over her form.

If only she'd see how much Rin inherited from her mother.

Rin however alarmingly, was distraught. Drugged with Mee's blood, taking damage from holy water, it was enough to send any demon- full blooded or not, to have irritation iced under a mask.

_Only a matter of time before it'll melt._

"You all know."

This is utter drool.

She seemed far calmer now. Someway, somehow she knew her mind is tampered with illogical facts. Or perhaps she's just deluding her own psyche.

"And you're telling me the truth, _my own blood_, and now you're just going to send me away?"

No one could attest to that.

"If I really am this… Satan's daughter…" It looks like she was coming to terms with that. A sharp edge to her tone now, anger in her eyes, a gorgeous defensiveness almost, "than I must be dangerous in your eyes and now," her tone frosted, "I'm a tenfold ticking bomb because I now know of my real blood? You're sending me away to some freakin' stranger!" She held up the phone Shiro just gave her and gripped it hard enough to dangerously snapping it in half, "when I need you the most!

"I'm scared! I never dealt in this sort of thing! I don't know what to do! I need you! Why are we being attacked?! Why am I so important to be kept in the dark?! WHY NOW?! IF YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO TAKE CARE OF ME ANYMORE THEN YOU SHOULD'VE SAID SO!"

Damn it, she whimpered. There's no way after such an outburst she could handle it anymore. The tears just won't stop spilling. Stop it! Stop it! She doesn't need them! She can take care of herself! She… she…

A pair of arms enveloped her, touching her lightly as if questioning with a gesture. Does he expect her to understand? Damn, old man these days and their weird assumptions. She hugged back. There's nothing to lose right? She lost already. She cried on his chest, that little golden key and water necklace with razor sharp piece of metal attached to it icing her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just-" _scared_, she couldn't say it again.

He put a hand on her head and shushed her. She gripped more tightly. He felt warm, and homey. Like that day in her kindergarten year when he unexpectedly hugged her right as she was going to slam a four-legged chair to his nose.

Then her eyes widen in horror.

"There, there, my child. You have nothing to worry anymore, I'll take care of you now," his voice was different. His arm movement was odd. His warmth was so comforting. His grin only managed to make a bile climb up her throat-

He grinned in a very not-so Old Man lopsided smile, "So nice to meet you, Princess. Say Hello to Dear Papa, haghaghahaha!"

* * *

**Rue **is a herb-of-grace, a species of **_Ruta _**grown as an ornamental plant and as a herb, native to the Balkan Peninsula, bitter and gastric if used for culinary purposes, so it is a deterrent for cats. Its seeds can be used for porridge though, and the bitter leaf actually contribute to make nice meat sauce.

*Astaroth was only ugly because he was possessing that white haired dude. I personally liked the sound of his name, and I love snow white hair, and his powers are basically the completely disgusting version of Jack Frost's snow powers (they self-multiplies, crawls in land and water and air, have their own color distinction, e.g. white and dirty). I love Jack Frost, so I made Astaroth have a youthful appearance here and mischievous like Mephisto and Amaimon and I'd probably do the same to every Prince/Princess of Gehenna (Hell, maybe Satan himself). I don't know if I'll make Astaroth appear at a later chapter, so if you want to, please share me any idea you can give.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGERRRRRRR! MUAGHAWHAGHAWAHHAHAHA!**

**Now, I just need a fight scene. I got it down already~ Actually, what I indisputably need is some jokes to give my Mephisto some humor. No kiddy stuff, I need to make his lines itch Rin's skin in a very irritating way. It's very hard to come up with snide comments here. Please help.**

**So? How was it? How do you find about Rin being a _little _out of character? It was perfect in my book for the record, though.**

**Review, 'kay?**

**Oh! And if you have some particular technique of maybe a bastardized version of a jutsu in Naruto or some other manga you want to be in the scene, don't be shy to request :) Mutual benefits if anything else.**


	4. Welcoming Wisteria

**Rin-nee**

**You-Know-Who**: I figured out what to do with their personalities. I hope you'd stick with my version of Bon, er, I'll probably refer him as Ryu, I don't get the 'Bon' thing. I made sure to give them distinct personalities so that they don't seem like one of those 'All of them were shocked. What! Why? Whaaa' Nah, that's a turn off. I'm still unsure of the Endgame. Definitely not any of the original Exwires. Probably one of the OCs I'll insert (they won't take too much page but seriously, their the first people in my mind as I watch Ao no Exorcist, you'll understand why as you read along). I wanted it to be Yurin but, I'm not sure _how_... 'Love prevails' is pretty much overrated when 'lying is a sin' in this "religious" anime.

**Evilneko101**: I never once considered quitting this one. It's totally original and I changed the plot so bad it can't be considered 'Blue Exorcist' anymore. The Shiemi you think you all know? I _changed _her. Not as in 'I kicked her ass so bad she had a complete personality change' but more like 'in-depth character plot that was never developed in the anime considering for whatever reason, her wonderful appearance in the second episode was reduced to 'Yuki-chan!' 'Rin-kun!' kind of worrywart that is not necessary for the airing time.

**Blue sparkz**: I never opened my laptop once since three months entering 11th grade (Btw I'm in my final year and in danger of ignoring a civics test that is due tomorrow) until I read your refreshing review so, *nudge nudge wink wink?*

**ceciimanassero4**: I am so sorry I don't understand Spanish. Though I cannot reply to your 'comment/question?' I am pleased to update the next chapter.

**Kuroshiroryuu**: Ooooh, I'm very sorry! I like darker toned comedies and Shiro staying alive was never even part of the plan. I already planned too far for this story to change it. I'm mostly working on actually writing them and improving the plot instead of thinking up what to do next. I'm sorry. I never liked writing Shiro without Rin and if he lives, the repercussions in the Church, Academy, and Vatican/Gregori is going to be a headache. Someone else already written about them, but Angel is a super deterrent for me (I _hate _him, like, really hate his character, especially his name). Like I said, dark (slight)comedy, this isn't going to be a happy one. Especially Shiemi. _Especially _her. Oh my god, I cannot wait to start writing her, I hate her canon character _so much _I changed her to someone I love to read.

* * *

**Arc I: ****Disappointment of a Lost Blue Bellflower**

**Part 4: Welcoming Wisteria**

They all quieted down when they heard the voice. Once you heard it you would remember it for the rest of your life. She looked down, unable to meet his gaze. He sounded like a father disappointed in his child, lecturing her.

"You're not... Old man."

She stiffened when he ceased cradling her and firmly placed his hands on her shoulders. Forced to look up she wondered if she was drunk or not. The hands felt like Old man's, with his eyes staring down at her, looking like laughing at her expense was a natural response. Should she punch him?

"Demonic blood rushes through your Assiah veins... I created you out of boredom yet you're exactly what I need to conquer Assiah!"

"Get your hands of off me!" She slapped his wrist and put a considerable distance between them, thoroughly disturbed listening to him. "Are you serious? Who are you and don't give me that daddy crap!"

"What, you're gonna piss your pants? Didn't the stupid Paladin told you who your Father is?" He could smell the fear rolling off of her. Spicy. "I've been waiting so long to see you, princess."

His eyes were never that wide and his nose don't bleed like that even when she shoved porn right into his eyes and the fucking weird ears-what the hell.. "You can't seriously be Satan." King of Hell, Ruler of Underworld, if he even exist what's his fucking business with a human girl like her?

She's his daughter?

"You want proof? How about we go to Gehenna? It's our home. It's where you were born. You've missed out a lot, princess."

His voice was guttural and low, as if he was having a hard time speaking a different language, and she gagged when he ripped his arm─shit, is that his bones─like sandpaper. Strangely, the blood didn't splatter. It looked alive, like fucking worms, rippling over the floor _and did they just sink_?

"Now I can't have you going down with me this weak right?" She jumped and scrambled away when she realized that someone was behind her all along.

"Mee─" his large hand gripped her tight and she wondered if he was actually the enemy here. Satan chose that time to pick up the─_her_─sword, clutching as tightly as Mee with her.

"You're dismissed."

Mee emanated a growl, disappearing, and either he planned it or it was rotten luck that she fell onto the pool of blood, her thighs wet and slimy and everything was bizarre 'cause this is the Old man's _blood_.

Where are the others? Frozen, scared, dead? Why is no one helping her? She felt the ground beneath her shift, the wooden floor morphed smelled like steel, before something rose up like pillars.

"Gehenna Gate." He grinned when she noticed an open tilt inside the double doors. "We're going to hell, girl, prepare yourself to be reborn."

"Let me go! You ain't my Father, give the Old man back, you stupid demon!"

He cackled and threw his head back, "That's rich coming from the only spawn who can use my fire. The Paladin's not your Father, dear daughter. You know he never was and he'll never be. I am the perfect entity with ultimate power, yet Assiah rejects my presence. Everything I touches here is doomed for destruction, so will this body!"

"Then don't come here and get your ass out! Don't-!" Her footing slipped and she fell down. _How humiliating. _She tried to stand up but it was like something was pulling her legs down. She put all her effort to gripping on the sword, scared that she might break it under the force she was putting it yet beyond terrified of sinking down, not being able to breath and too blind to see if she would be swimming up or even deeper. But then Satan took the sword and she fell flat on her stomach, her arms trapped from _what-is-this-shit._

"You want me to do what? Once I touch something everything ignites. In fact, I don't need to touch them!" It occurred to her what _eye contact _is, when Masamune and Kyodo burst into blue flames after they looked at Satan in the eye. They screamed and screamed and Kyodo was so weak from the infected fungus and he's not screaming anymore─"Wait! Please, stop, put them out! Take it away! Didn't you say you're perfect, it's your damned fire! Put t-NO!" She screamed when Satan's arms and legs and torso burns. It didn't matter who he was but the Old man was _in _there. Her eyes stung and she felt tears dripping down at the thought of drowning and the Old man dying and the guys blazing and the chapel turning to ashes and Kii-nii missing, never knowing─

"Hey." It was a soothing rumble, at least it's meant to be. "Rin."

_Satan doesn't call me by my name. _Relief doesn't even begin to describe what she felt when it was black eyes that were staring down on her and not that cracked red and cobalt irises.

"It's okay to cry sometimes! Problems are just too hard to handle by yourself, yeah?"

_Wha?_

His body limped and fell flat on his back, hands burrowed deep inside his chest cavity.

And then she saw nothing but red.

* * *

Rin paused in the middle of a truly impressive yawn when she woke up, and she felt as if Satan held a huge party in her head last night because _shit, it fucking hurts._

The sun was shining, the fish tank's clean, and she didn't want to get off her bed 'cause she's acting like a _classic vampire_. And some asshole kept shining a flashlight on her _fucking eye._

She lashed out her hand, and it was only a moment later did she register that a nun was screaming in fear. The flashlight was thrown away, the light passed by her face and her vision was blinded until it abruptly clicked off once it contacted the ground. After the black spots was cleared away from her eyes, she saw a dark haired sister was holding her chest and was breathing heavily, eyes straight to a sword that was only a few inches away from her ear.

_A sword? But..._ Rin followed her gaze from it to her arms, with her hands gripping the scabbard. The sword was not drawn out, when she let it go and put it on the ground to ease the nun, there was a small area where the scabbard was perfectly clean compared to the other areas that were gathering small dusts and dirt and some blood.

She must have held on to it all night... What _had_ happened last night?

After some time passed, she saw that everything was─_had _been on fire. Several wood columns had been broken under the roofs weight and one of the walls of the monastery had been reduced to a pile of rubber under a random truck. The wooden steps had a lot of fungus rotting it away. There's some blood here and there, oddly angled and looking like they had just been cleaned hastily. Or maybe there were just too much of it and whoever did the job had ran out the monastery. Even the trap door leading to the cellar basement broke in two, the wood jutting out making the whole place too dangerous for anyone barefoot to walk on. The only thing that was came out relatively unharmed was the bricked up fireplace.

And her too, she supposed.

Rin turned back onto the nun, a young woman in her late twenties who had taken care of her, and who was shaking at the sudden assault, even if it was unintentional. "Look, Libelle," she addressed the dark red haired woman, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Tell me what happened."

It didn't look like Sister Libelle heard her, for a moment. It looked like she was stuck between narrowing her eyes or widening them in irrational fear, as if she wasn't expecting Rin to, ask her wellbeing? Well, she did nearly behead the docile nurse... But after a few more assurances, Libelle calmed down.

"Libelle? Look at me." Rin asked gently... as gently as she can, but Libelle flinched as if her voice would make her occasionally have nightmares. The nun kept her eyes on her... like, every little bit of her and seemed to come to some sort of conclusion. Rin wasn't sure but she felt relieved when the nun smiled like her usual cheery, if quite self.

"Y-You're awake." It sounded ungrateful. The nun winced at herself. "I'm sorry for using the flashlight. You didn't respond at all when we tried to wake you up half an hour ago, Rin-chan."

"'We'? The others are okay? Where are they?"

An odd look was sent her way, before the nun shook her head for seemingly nothing and gave another smile. "You should worry about yourself, Rin-chan. The others are okay. The... attack." A pause. Then, "last night had only damaged the north halls." While it was really a rundown church with no fancy facility nor massive archways, the church covered a large part of the street, blocking the forest behind. "Anyway, you should drink. I brought you some tea."

Rin took the hot mug of tea in her hands, shivering a little when the heat crept at her hand and the wind entered the room through the open, er, broken window. "So what happened?"

"I'm sure you know about demons now, correct?" Rin nodded. They were sitting on the relatively untouched wooden floor in the hall that connected the kitchen with the monastery. There, on a very short and small table at the side, sat a medium tray with two plates of food, rapidly cooling. The nun took a small amount of raisins, chewing a little to take time. "By the time dawn came, all the demons are gone. They were already weakened after the King of Rot was taken out, and the sun tire them faster. "

"So demons are weak during days," Rin muttered before taking a long sip of her tea, making sure not to swallow the sweetening Atiae* flower at the bottom of the mug. She set it down on the tray, smiling. Then she shuddered. "Oh, that's bad. I love you Libelle, but this is really bad tea."

Libelle laughed merrily at that, not at all offended as her terrible cooking skills were being pointed out blatantly. "I thought I was sure I got it right this time! Why can't I make a simple tea?! I think Sister Rosalie really did stole my cooking skills."

"Don't blame her. You're just jealous of your lack of culinary claim. But seriously, next time get some damn tea from the convenience store or something."

"It's probably because I didn't add sugar!"

"If anything, it tasted like someone dumped a sack of sugar in it!"

"Oh, let it go, won't you?" Libelle pouted.

Rin laughed, "Don't worry, I'm still gonna drink it. I handled your oversweetened** tea for years. You think I'm going to ask you run down three streets for some morning drink just because I'm not satisfied? Yeah, I am, please buy me one. And get me snacks."

"I'm your caretaker, not servant! Get a butler, won't you?!" Libelle stood up and left to fetch some, though.

Rin glanced down before excusing herself, leaving the plates behind, the foods' all gone. Her legs were a bit stiff. She hadn't stretched since she woke up, didn't she? Some walk would cure it. Maybe she─

Oh, right, can't forget the fucking sword.

As she picked it up, the memories from last night rushed in. Only one thought ran in her head. _Last night was a fucking mess._

_It wasn't something connected to emotion. There was always a switch, a hole in the wall that could threatened control of one's self. Several blue balls of flames formed above her and the only thing he could say was─_

_"__ABOUT TIME, MY DAUGHTER!"_

_Knowing that dodging won't work, Rin blocked his first blow. If her body wasn't insanely durable her ears would bleed at the grazing sound of his claws scratching the blade. She sent the balls of fire shooting down on him. Unfortunately, straight lined assault never works unless you're enemy is unaware. Satan redirected the balls to another part of the room. The balls dissolved not long after. Rin took advantage of his maneuver to stab him in the chest. _

_It was a wild ark, something he could easily dodge but the injury at his chest thanks to Shiro Fujimoto's extreme action to block him out of Assiah. Fortunately for him, he could take a stupid stab at his chest. _

_But the same could not be said to the body he was possessing. It was with a burst of demonic speed did he increase his reflex and caught the blade with bare hands, switching the angle from cutting his whole hand off as he lifted the sword and his daughter up and threw them behind his back. No blood was spilled, but three hands caught her leg and stomach and forced her on the ground._

_"__NO!" She screamed, forming more fire and the hands hissed silently at the burn. He easily parried with a simple plank of wood as she charged at him. The force of his defense sent a backlash towards her, but the momentum was used by her to attack his leg. This left her head quite open though, and he was by far faster than her, and he knocked her out of the way._

_Sloppy. Unrefined. He couldn't even be disappointed considering she never even touched a sword in her life, but the power... The blue fire had only ever chose him to be one with it. After thousands of hundreds of years had passed since the First Age, they let her wield them. Her control over them, her natural skill, if it wasn't so funny he'd say she was born to be this warrior._

_She rapidly zip forwards and was blocked yet again, but this time, concentrated rays rammed onto Shiro's rapidly deteriorating body. Whatever was left of the Priest screamed as the rays burned his body─_

_"__Well done."_

_His tone made her feel uneasy. As if she had just missed the easy way out._

_forcing Satan to leave Assiah with a last message._

_"__YOU-!-WILL BE-!—WAT-NG YOU-NOT—NO-SSOR!"_

_His words was lost to her as she screamed, stabbing the Eye and dissolving the Gate._

She passed by the halls and was greeted by a few bishops. There aren't many Christians on these parts─there are that many Christians in Japan to begin with anyway─so there was never any need to luxurize the simple church.

"Rin, how are you doing?" A bald man that looked like he belonged more in a scarce temple named Junileeka asked. She possess horrible memory with names, but you can't exactly forget such an unusual name like that.

"I'm fine. Where are the others?"

Jun smiled. His eyes flicked over to the sword she was gripping for a moment. He turned back to her, "They're cleaning the monastery. You should go help them, child."

"I'm not a child..." she muttered, and it was true! She was in an acceptable age to deny that!...in December... which is months later, yes, but still!

"Aa... youth. So blunt these days. You'll always be a child. That's nothing bad."

"I consider that as an insult," Rin supplied dryly. "Old men are old, of course we're younger than you."

"You wound me, Rin-chan. We have known each other for long time. You'd think you'd know when I am joking."

"You absolutely didn't joke. Anyway, I better find something to do."

She entered in what could be described as a war zone. And to think the parties she went to were bad. She had to make sure not to step onto a glass shard. And instead of questionable fluids that can be easily ignored out of sheer discomfort or blissful ignorance, the woods are rotting in every corner. This must have been the first place whoever that demon attacked last night.

"Oh! Rin-chan, you're awake!" Another blue haired girl called Sister Athena waved at her with bleeding hands.

"You're hands─!" Rin shouted. Athena looked surprised, and peered at her limbs. When Rin got closer─a glance told her it was still skin─she realized she must have mistaken it. They were bleeding yes, but only though small cuts. They weren't even many to begin with.

"I was helping Bastien-san─" Rin's brain already plotted out possible excuses acceptable enough to get away from that man─"sort the papers out. Honestly, polices and investigators kept coming in. The others are already tired from signing them and giving their statements repeatedly."

"Polices? Investigators?" Rin glanced down to her own hands, curling one into a loose fist. Not really looking for anything in particular.

The blue haired nun smiled sadly, "Yes. You were there last night, weren't you? They're asking about Fu─...Fujimoto-sama." Rin blinked.

When she woke up at this crack ass of dawn, she didn't really give much thought about him. Knowing what happened last night... She wasn't holding out hope that she might hear him come down the stairs and ordering for breakfast before pretending to read the newspapers.

Her lack of feelings in this matter honestly scared her.

"─me clean over that corner, will you?"

Rin was pulled out of her blank state. "Um, 'kay."

The nun nodded, happy to hear she agreed to help. Athena walked over─pointedly looking at the sword in Rin's hand before deciding it wasn't too important to be asked about─to one of the last couple of seats and pulled them out. Rin had to carefully maneuver her way to the corner Athena just told her to─clean?─while avoiding the less than hygenic stuff sprouting on the ground.

It was mostly a wreck. There doesn't seem to be anything salvageable. The cupboard used to store cleaning tools even gave way and was fervently blocking the way towards the cellar. Rin figured Athena probably wanted to her to clear everything up here. So Rin stepped over a wood that stood out, protruding nails, and grabbed onto the end foot of the cupboard with one hand, the other holding the sword. _I need to get something to hold on to this. _She was always strong since she was little─now she knows exactly _why _she could lift a car with no breath when she's angry enough─but the cupboard proved to be stubborn.

Well, no, it was more like she was too disgusted to move it again. The mushrooms sort of became a glue between the wood and the cellar door and ripping it off, not only it was disgusting to see the insides, it smells _awful_.

"Bleh! Rin-chan, what are you doing?"

Rin looked up and noticed several clergymen and another nun had entered the place to help cleaning them up. Most of them swept the place, some are─she wasn't sure if they're actually working or if they're just walking around holding things and generally not doing anything useful.

"It smells, horrible! Here, spray them with this," someone handed her a spray bottle. It was Jun. "Spray it over the mushrooms. The water will counter the smell." Then he frowned as if he had forgotten something. "Oh, and, uh, make sure you don't spray them to yourself."

Rin let go of the cupboard foot and pointedly looked at the plastic bottle. "What, is it suspicious liquid or something? Why would─"

Someone blonde─Sister Rosalie─tripped and spilled a bucket of water at her.

Rin didn't register her screaming. Her scalp was burning and that was fine─_terrible_─but she can handle major headaches but her whole body was burning. She wasn't seeing anything. Maybe she was shutting her eyes off. Could she,_ shit, _the pain in her skull spiked dramatically when she _felt _she was opening her eyes. _SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT SHUT IT_

There were clangs and shouts and screams which was all probably hers and she ran away from the grating pitch behind her eye. Which was useless and she couldn't even glare. Her legs were flailing and she thought she was running but looking faces looming down on her it seems that they were _holding her down instead of letting her go_.

"Snap out of it!"

"I'm so sorry! Please, stop moving! It'll be over soon!"

"Rin-chan!"

Rin glared at the only thing she could recognize in the room. Something blue. Something like her fire. Like Athena's hair and it was insulting and why can'tshejustburn─

Blue fire erupted around the light blue haired nun's form. Her face was pained but it didn't look like she was even acknowledging her flames. Her teal blue eyes were wide like a doe about to be eaten by a predator but she was just standing there _over her _and Rin couldn't─can't understand why─

Rin pulled out every bit of strength she had left. She fought through the pain and somehow got up and patient Athena and clumsy Rosalie and the others fell down harshly on the floor and Rin ran towards the archway, pushing Libelle out of her way almost letting the magenta's head go through a piece of wood by a narrow margin. She didn't care. She just ran and ran and ran and the scary thing was she didn't know if she was even running. It was too hot and _I HATE IT I HATE IT I HATE IT._

Arriving at a room, she grit her teeth when she collapsed against something hard, something that only reached her thighs and made her topple over it and crashed against the ground. Something sharp poked her head and the only reason Rin even felt it was because the pain was **_slowly _**melting away. She was tired. She couldn't feel her limbs at all other than the burning dancing on her skin. She drifted towards something that could be passed off as sleep when only her scalp and fingertips that were itchy.

* * *

**Wisteria **is a genus of flowering plants in the pea family, _Fabaceae,_that includes 10 species of woody climbing bines native to the Eastern US to Japan. Its vines climb by twining their stems round any available support, 9 to 19 leaflets and its purple, violet, pink or white flowers are produced in pendulous racemes 10 to 80 cm long and blooms in mid to late summer. Its seeds are poisonous, but for some reason, it symbolizes a welcoming (probably welcoming of death).

*Atiae is a fictional name I gave for the flower **Labrador** gave **Teito Klein**.

**I'm not sure if this even a legit word. But I couldn't think of anything else.

* * *

**I'm supposed to sleep 4 hours ago... I have a civics test first thing in the morning and a physics test tomorrow and I haven't even finished my group project... Oh, well! I'll just cram it after the test. Wish me luck please! Like, really, I want a perfect score. I ranked about 5th to 2nd in class and I'm not going to go down!**

**I'm taking a lot of elements from 07-ghost. Like I said before, I got back to rekindle a 'dead' flame, my first (technically second) fanfic God's Eyes. I was building up the world for 07-ghost when I kept alternating between the drafts of that and Rin-chan because, man, 07-ghost' main theme is the Angels and Ao no Exorcist' main theme is the Demons. I got soooo many plot twist, I can't even call my stories '07-ghost' or 'Blue Exorcist' any longer.**

**Libelle **(magenta), **Athena **(dark blue, but in my story she's **Kuroko no Basuke**'s **Kuroko Tetsuya**'s teal haired), and **Rosalie** (blonde) are the nuns that took care of **Teito Klein **(protagonist) in the church.

**Bastien** is one of the antagonist in 07-ghost, who was first depicted as nice, then traitor, then came in the typical (infuriating) sob story that for whatever reason, can still makes people review and say 'Wow, his story's so tragic. More hugs' like whaaaaaaa, I don't understand why people are so sold with the idea of OVERUSED sob stories. I prefer **Code Geass**' kind of character development, not the usual I'm-a-bitch-hear-my-story-I-deserve-better.


End file.
